Civilización perdida
by Alice87
Summary: Por casualidades del destino, Bulma descubre unas ruinas que le llevan a pensar que hubo una antigua civilización, llamada los "Dioses Mono" que habitó la Tierra hace miles de años. Tras dedicar años de investigación encontraron una cueva en la que hallaron un portal estelar. Bulma, sin pensarlo dos veces decide cruzarlo y descubrir la verdad que se oculta tras estas leyendas.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Bulma se ajustó el arnés a su cintura y comenzó el descenso por la cueva. Lo que había comenzado como un descubrimiento casual leyendo un artículo de una revista hoy culminaba en mitad de una selva del continente Asiático.

Cinco años antes, mientras disfrutaba del verano en la Corporación Cápsula y tomaba el Sol en una hamaca en su piscina, su padre dejó sobre la mesita una revista sobe arqueología que había estado leyendo. El Dr. Briefs era un hombre de ciencia pero especialmente dedicado al desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, por lo que ver a su padre leyendo una revista sobre monumentos tan antiguos llamó a Bulma su atención. Estiró los brazos sobre la hamaca y le dio un último sorbo a su limonada antes de recoger la revista y hojearla por encima sin ningún interés especial hasta que de pronto se detuvo ante la imagen de una columna descubierta en una excavación en Göbekli Tepe, Turquía. La columna, según relataba el artículo, había sido datada en más de 3.000 años antes de Cristo después de realizar la prueba del carbono 14. La antiquísima fecha, que ya de por sí parecía revolucionar los preceptos en los que hasta ahora se había situado el inicio de la civilización humana, para Bulma fue aún más trascendental, porque en aquella pieza, sin ningún tipo de lugar a dudas, estaba tallada una figura humana, pero no un humanoide cualquiera, aquél ser tenía el cabello de punta y una cola en su espalda.

"Goku", fue el primer nombre que pasó por su mente en aquel momento. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Se incorporó de golpe de la hamaca y se introdujo en la Corporación a la carrera mientras su madre la seguía con la mirada sorprendida. Ese día dio comienzo su investigación, que gracias a la fortuna de su familia dio sus frutos rápidamente. Y hoy, tantos años después y rodeada de los científicos más valientes que junto a ella se habían atrevido a cuestionar la historia oficial, comenzaban el descenso por el interior de aquella caverna, prácticamente un kilómetro de altura, que ponía a prueba la resistencia física y psicológica del equipo.

Bulma estaba apunto de concluir su investigación y tenía su propia teoría después de analizar todas aquellas ruinas. Según sus descubrimientos, hacía miles de años colonizó la tierra una civilización mucho más avanzada que en muchas culturas antiguas los bautizaron como los "dioses mono", y entre otros atributos tenían una cola a su espalda. Según lograron descifrar en varias tablillas encontradas en el transcurso de sus excavaciones, aquellos dioses tenían una fuerza sobrenatural y eran capaces de lanzar rayos con sus manos, algo nada inusual en la mitología antigua. Pero para Bulma, eso no eran mitos y la prueba viviente la tenía en su amigo Goku. ¿Acaso el luchador provenía de aquella raza de super hombres con cola?

Según le había contado su amigo, su abuelo le relató a Goku que él había sido un regalo que le cayó del cielo, literalmente. Al principio había sido un niño muy malo y violento, pero un día, tras darse un golpe en la cabeza cambió radicalmente su comportamiento. Lo último que recordaba Goku de su abuelo, fue tras una noche de Luna llena en la que se había quedado observándola absorto y al día siguiente cuando despertó todo estaba destruido y su querido abuelo había fallecido. Bulma, tras enfrentarse con el Ejército Rojo y contra el emperador Pilaf, supo que quien había causado la muerte de su abuelo había sido el propio Goku. Durante sus aventuras años atrás, descubrió que cuando el guerrero observaba la Luna llena se transformaba en un simio gigante que destruía todo a su alrededor y era capaz de lanzar enormes descargas de energía por su boca.

Sus pies tocaron suelo y desenganchó el arnés encendiendo la linterna mientras el resto de su equipo se dedicaba a iluminar el lugar. A medida que enfocaba a las paredes distintos grabados hacían su aparición, entre ellos, tallado con desconcertante precisión, había un mono gigantesco rodeado de pequeños humanos que huían despavoridos.

–No cabe duda, es el mismo ser en el que se transformó Goku. –Bulma acarició con los dedos el relieve.

–¡Señorita Briefs! –Un Científico de su expedición corría hacia ella emocionado. –¡Tiene que ver esto, rápido!

Bulma siguió a su compañero hasta una enorme estructura circular que habían descubierto con forma de túnel en medio de la cueva situada sobre una plataforma redonda, todo de piedra. –¿Qué es esto? –La científica cuestionó en voz alta por costumbre aunque no esperaba obtener ninguna respuesta.

Corporación Cápsula, seis meses después:

La joven se encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba a su equipo repasar los últimos detalles de la operación. Si todo salía como esperaban, estaban a punto marcar un nuevo hito en la historia en el que a su lado, el sistema de cápsulas con el que se había hecho célebre la Corporación de su padre parecería un juguete.

–Señorita Briefs, está todo listo.

Bulma expiró otra bocanada de su cigarro y se acercó al arco de piedra que habían descubierto meses atrás en la cueva y que trasladaron hasta las instalaciones de la Corporación. Aquél instrumento iba más allá de todos sus sueños. Tras descifrar las inscripciones gravadas a lo largo de todo el círculo descubrió que se trataban de coordenadas estelares y que tras infundir a las piedras rayos blutz provenientes de la Luna se convertían en un portal estelar.

El Dr. Briefs se asomó a la pasarela superior y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera y se reuniera con él. –Hola papá.

–Bulma, sigo pensando que deberías mandar un robot en la primera expedición.

La científica sonrió con ternura a su padre. Tras varios intentos infructuosos se dieron cuenta que por muchos androides que enviaran a través del portal acababan perdiendo por completo la comunicación. No había manera de saber qué se encontraba al otro lado y Bulma no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

–Ya lo hemos hablado papá. Sólo hay una manera de descubrir a dónde nos conduce todo esto y es que uno de nosotros cruce ese portal.

–Pero hija, –el Dr. Briefs se recolocó la montura de sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y la miró resignado, –no tienes que hacerlo tú. Tienes muchos hombres valientes a tu lado dispuestos a asumir estos riesgos.

–No papá, no sabemos qué hay al otro lado o si habría que reconfigurar otro portal como este para regresar. Sabes que soy la única persona actualmente capaz de hacerlo.

–Pero…

–No me detengas en esto papá, es el descubrimiento de mi vida.

El Dr. Briefs suspiró y asintió con la cabeza dándose por vencido. Su hija sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a descender las escaleras metálicas y situarse delante del portal. Iba equipada con un traje espacial ceñido al cuerpo diseñado por la Corporación y con una mochila a su espalda que al abrirla disponía de un sistema de compartimentos para almacenar hasta cien cápsulas. Acabara donde acabase, no le iba a faltar de nada.

Se giró y miró al grupo de científicos posicionados detrás de las computadoras en ambiente tenso. –Adelante chicos, activad el portal. –Sus compañeros asintieron y un zumbido comenzó a escucharse por toda la nave hasta que las inscripciones gravadas en la rueda del portal comenzaron a iluminarse y una pared negra se abrió dentro del círculo. Era su agujero negro, su quinta sinfonía. Volvió a girarse y sonrió con confianza a todos, en especial a su padre al que saludó con la mano antes de dar el primer paso. –Recordad chicos, este es un pequeño paso para la Corporación Cápsula y un gran paso para la Humanidad. –Los científicos sonrieron al escuchar la famosa cita célebre del astronauta que pisó por primera vez la Luna y que Bulma se había apropiado.

–Suerte hija y vuelve sana y salva.

Bulma escuchó las palabras de su padre sin apartar los ojos de la pared negra que había aparecido ante ella y cogiendo aire en sus pulmones saltó a través del portal.


	2. Capítulo 2

Vegeta estaba en su habitación colocándose el uniforme de combate cuando recibió un mensaje a través del intercomunicador que llevaba colocado en su oreja derecha y que mediante una pantalla que cubría su ojo le mostraba la información de su entorno, especialmente la fuerza de combate de cualquier ser vivo.

–Vegeta, Lord Freezer requiere tu presencia en el puente mando.

Vegeta gruñó disgustado y apretó el botón del intercomunicador para devolver el mensaje.  
–Recibido. –Y sin más explicaciones salió de su cuarto. Se encontraba en el interior de la nave principal de Freezer donde había vivido los últimos 20 años de su vida desde que su padre, el Rey Vegeta, le había entregado al tirano. El maldito reptil se había encaprichado con él desde niño y el Rey no dudó en complacerle a cambio de cerrar un Tratado comercial con uno de los mayores Imperios del Espacio que, según el monarca, volvería a traer la prosperidad a su pueblo.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de ingresar en las filas del Imperio, el planeta Vegeta sufrió una catástrofe apocalíptica debido al impacto de varios meteoritos que hicieron desaparecer al planeta y con él a toda su raza. O al menos, esa era la historia oficial. Sin embargo, el príncipe Vegeta sabía con certeza que el único responsable de la desaparición de su planeta era Freezer. El impacto de un meteorito era improbable, el impacto de varios meteoritos era prácticamente imposible, pero incluso acogiéndose a esa posibilidad y que la destrucción generada hubiese aniquilado a la civilización saiyajin, el planeta como tal hubiese permanecido en el universo aunque en el peor de los casos se hubiese fracturado. Sin embargo, del desaparecido planeta Vegeta ya no quedaba ni el polvo, y eso el Príncipe sólo lo había visto en dos ocasiones en las que Freezer había lanzado una poderosa bola de energía contra un planeta, introduciéndose en su interior hasta llegar al mismo núcleo haciéndolo explotar en miles de millones de pedazos y desapareciendo en el silencioso espacio sin dejar rastro.

De toda su raza sólo habían sobrevivido tres saiyanjins incluyéndose él mismo: un guerrero de tercera clase llamado Raditz y el saiyan encargado de su guarda cuando fue entregado con seis años al Emperador, Nappa. Ahora trabajaban como mercenarios para Freezer conquistando planetas para el Imperio, pero Vegeta no se dejaba engañar así mismo, aunque a los mercenarios se les pagaba, él se veía más como un esclavo anclado bajo el dominio de un ser del que no había escapatoria.

Vegeta tomó el pasillo principal de la nave y se dirigió al puente de mando. Por el camino se cruzó con parte de la tripulación de la nave. Allí se encontraban razas de todo tipo: reptilianos, insectoides, incluso algunos tipo calamar que se desplazaban con sus tentáculos casi sin tocar el suelo. Pero quitando a sus camaradas saiyajins jamás había conocido a otra raza humanoide y mamífera en sus largas exploraciones por el espacio profundo. Hasta hacía poco ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello, pero últimamente una idea no dejaba de merodear en su cabeza y era desoladora, porque ya estaba prácticamente convencido de que jamás conseguirían reproducirse y con ellos desaparecería su raza quedando en el olvido. El que fuera miles de años atrás el honorable Impero Saiyan acabaría borrado de la memoria colectiva.

Llegó a la entrada principal del puente de mando y la puerta se deslizó hacia la derecha justo en el instante en el que plantaba sus pies delante. Se introdujo en la sala donde una gigantesca pared acristalada daba unas vistas espectáculares del espacio. Freezer se encontraba observando una nebulosa mientras le daba la espalda junto a sus dos lugartenientes: Dodoria y Zarbón, situados a sus flancos, que se giraron para recibir al saijajin con una perversa sonrisa.

–Me ha llamado, Lord Freezer. –Vegeta se arrodilló ante el tirano pese a que este continuó dándole la espalda.

–Tengo una nueva misión para ti. –Freezer guardó unos segundos de tenso silencio hasta que se decidió continuar. –Quiero que acudas al planeta B33 y hagas una limpieza. Para dentro de un mes no quiero que quede ni una sola forma de vida, tengo planes que desarrollar en ese espacio.

–Como deseéis Lord Freezer. –Vegeta se incorporó esperando recibir permiso para abandonar la sala, pero este no llegó y continuaron sumidos en un tenso silencio que de ninguna manera él iba a romper. Casi estaba agradecido de que el monstruo no se diera la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. Cada vez que le había mirado a los ojos un escalofrío inevitable recorría su columna vertebral. Vegeta había crecido entre la muerte y la violencia, y sin embargo aún continuaba protegiendo en su interior los principios que regían a su pueblo, una auténtica raza de conquistadores. Sin embargo, Freezer no se guiaba por ningún principio que no fueran sus propios caprichos, y éstos, en el 90% de los casos implicaban la aniquilación y la muerte sin ningún tipo de justificación o sentido. Era la encarnación más pura del mal concentrada en un ser vivo y para él la vida carecía de cualquier tipo de valor. Toda la gente de la que se rodeaba eran meros instrumentos para conseguir sus fines y si alguien dejaba de resultarle útil se deshacía de ellos. Ésa fue una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió Vegeta en aquella nave, para conseguir sobrevivir debía hacerse imprescindible, aunque para ello tuviera tuviera que renunciar a su propia humanidad.

–Esta misión la realizarás solo –Freezer rompió finalmente el silencio y Vegeta observó su espalda mientras escondía su sorpresa de sus enemigos. Sin duda otra medida básica de supervivencia en aquel lugar hostil era saber ocultar los pensamientos aunque él de manera natural ya se mostraba frío y reservado. –Ya puedes retirarte, Vegeta. –El monstruo levantó su mano derecha para despedirle.

–Así se hará, Lord Freezer. –Vegeta giró sobre sus pies y abandonó el puente de mando a paso rápido mientras cavilaba en su interior. Enviar a un hombre solo a ocuparse de un planeta entero era algo extremadamente inusual. La mayoría de las veces se hacía en grupos de varios guerreros, en el caso de los Saiyajins les enviaban por parejas debido a su gran fuerza de combate. Esta sería la primera vez que Vegeta asumiría sin Nappa una misión de este calibre y un mal presentimiento se iba adueñando de su estado de ánimo. Freezer jamás tomaba ese tipo de decisiones a la ligera y sin duda alguna una sorpresa desagradable le estaría esperando en el planeta B33, pero se encargaría de que nada le pillara por sorpresa. Era un maniático del control.

Llegó a la cantina donde rápidamente visualizó a Nappa comienzo una pieza gigantesca de carne. Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó enfrente sin saludar. Para los Saiyajins hablar durante la comida era una muestra de falta de educación, nada debía perturbar la hora de comer. Con esta premisa, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su compañero acabara de devorar su plato.

–He oído que Lord Freezer te ha hecho llamar. ¿Nos ha encargado una nueva misión ese bastardo? –Nappa se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y apartó la bandeja vacía hacia un lado.

–Me envía sólo a limpiar el planeta B33.

–¿Sólo? –Nappa levantó la voz confundido, a diferencia de Vegeta era un saiyajin de emociones volubles que no se molestaba en ocultar. –¿En qué está pensando ese desgraciado? ¿O acaso el poder de combate es tan insignificante que no necesitas que nadie te acompañe?

Vegeta frunció el ceño a su camarada. –Lo dudo y si así fuera me sentiría incluso más ofendido. –Nappa asintió entendiendo su punto de vista. Cuanto mayor era la fuerza de combate de un guerrero, mayor era la fuerza de combate de los enemigos que se le escogían, hacer lo contrario sería como proclamar a los cuatro vientos que eras débil y la debilidad en la nave de Freezer se pagaba muy cara. –Estoy seguro de que me espera alguna sorpresita de las suyas, pero no importa, sea lo que sea que tenga preparado estaré aquí de regreso dentro de medio año.

–¡Bien dicho! –Nappa dio un trago a su amarga bebida y golpeó la mesa con el vaso para darle más énfasis. –Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo nuevo de Raditz?

–No, aún no ha regresado de su misión. Al fin y al cabo su nivel está muy por debajo del nuestro.

Nappa se estiró sobre la mesa y observó con media sonrisa a Vegeta –supongo que ya se encontrará aquí cuando regreses, de lo contrario tú y yo seremos los últimos de nuestra raza.

Vegeta emitió un gruñido dándole la razón a su compañero y se levantó de la mesa. Sólo se había acercado para contarle la buena nueva que le había preparado Freezer y no había necesidad de seguir alargando la reunión. En aquella nave cuanto más cortas fuesen las conversaciones, mejor. Uno nunca sabía que oídos te estaban escuchando y a quién llegarían los rumores.

Abandonó la cantina y se dirigió directamente a la zona de despegue de las naves. Ya tenía una misión asignada y nada le retenía de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en la nave nodriza. De hecho, cualquier excusa le resultaba perfectamente válida y atractiva para huir de allí. Se acercó al soldado encargado de la asignación de las vainas y le entregó el código de su misión.

–Vegeta, misión 234532DELTA, se te ha asignado la vaina 3 del hangar B.

El Príncipe asintió y fue directo a su nave asignada. Al entrar marcó en la pantalla el planeta B33 y el mapa estelar diseñó la ruta más rápida. –Destino, B33, tiempo estimado de vuelo tres meses, el proceso de letargo se iniciará a los 10 minutos del despegue y finalizará 10 minutos antes del aterrizaje. –La voz metálica de la nave resonó dentro de la esfera. El lapso de 10 minutos para inducir al pasajero en un estado de sueño no era casual, se había estimado que ese era el tiempo en el que podría producirse alguna incidencia tanto en el despegue como en el aterrizaje que necesitara del viajero despierto. Vegeta se acopló en su asiento y se inyectó la vía en su brazo de derecho que le alimentaría con un suero durante los siguientes tres meses. Cada vez que aterrizaba en un planeta después de un prolongado letargo, necesitaba comer más de lo habitual. Los cuerpos de los sayajins no estaban hechos para el suero, su dieta era íntegramente carnívora y sus organismos se resentían si se les privaba de su ingesta de proteínas.

Con un zumbido se inició la cuenta atrás que activó la lanzadera situada debajo de la nave. Sesenta segundos después se encontraba en el espacio rumbo a su nuevo destino. Las luces interiores de la nave cambiaron a un color rojo oscuro y se activó el gas que al inhalarlo le sumió en un coma inducido. Vegeta no volvería a despertar hasta llegar a B33.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La vaina aterrizó abriendo un cráter en el suelo y Vegeta accionó el botón de apertura de la puerta. El oxígeno era bastante bajo pero suficiente para sobrevivir y la gravedad alcanzaba los 11m/s2. Voló hasta situarse a unos 30 metros por encima del suelo y accionó el dispositivo para analizar las fuerzas de combate que se encontraban a su alrededor, había un centenar de formas de vida concentradas al suroeste que de media no llegaban a las 200 unidades.

–Maldito Freezer, me ha mandado a un planeta del que no se encargarían ni el cuerpo más bajo de soldados.

Resignado salió disparado volando hacia aquella dirección. Cuanto antes acabara con aquel disparate antes podría ponerse a entrenar y aprovechar su tiempo en cosas más útiles.

Al llegar al poblado vislumbró a un grupo de nativos rodeando lo que parecía ser un altar de piedra mientras gritaban como locos. Vegeta frunció el ceño, aquellos seres de ascendencia reptil le asqueaban, acabaría con ellos en un santiamén. Levantó la mano y comenzó a generar una esfera de energía cuando de repente un grupo de nativos se abrió paso en medio del gentío mientras llevaban algo en volandas.

–¿Pero qué…? –Los ojos del Príncipe se abrieron como platos ¿Aquello era un ser humano? Ajustó su dispositivo ocular y amplió la escena que veía desde las alturas. –¿Una mujer humana? –No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era la primera humana que veía desde la extinción de su raza. El dispositivo pitó marcando que la mujer tan sólo tenía una fuerza de 20 unidades.

Vegeta se quedó allí paralizado observando la escena mientras una guerra se desataba en su fuero interior ¿Qué debía hacer? Reproducirse con una mujer cuya fuerza de combate estaba a la altura de los animales que se comía habitualmente no era muy alentador. ¿Y si su descendencia se volvían tan débiles? No, sin duda los genes saiyajin debían prevalecer, era la ley del más fuerte.

Un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la mujer se resistía entre sus captores, gritaba, pataleaba e incluso mordía a todo aquello que se ponía a su alcance. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del guerrero, tenía que reconocer que aunque la fuerza de combate de la hembra era nula, su ganas de pelar se equiparaban a las de cualquier Saiyajin. Antes de pararse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo ya se encontraba en medio de toda la marabunta de gente, partió el cuello del reptil que tenía sujeta a la mujer por la espalda, propinó una patada al que tenía a su flanco izquierdo destrozando sus órganos internos y lanzó un rayo de ki al de la derecha que le mató en el acto y le envió disparado hacia atrás llevándose por delante a más aldeanos. La mujer calló al suelo y empezó a gritarle en un idioma que no comprendía. No tenía tiempo para esto. La cogió de la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro mientras continuaba chillando y pataleando. Se elevó en el aire por encima de los aldeanos que ya se organizaban reclamando venganza y les lanzó un ataque continuo de _big bangs_ que redujo el poblado a cenizas. Después recolocó su carga en el hombro y regresó a toda velocidad a su nave. Al llegar a tierra soltó a la hembra que se alejó asustada mientras le chillaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Ya es suficiente mujer, no ves que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices!

Para su sorpresa su arranque pareció surtir efecto porque la mujer se calló durante unos segundos para después intentar comunicarse con él a través de señas.

–Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo. –Vegeta abrió la puerta de su vaina y sacó un dispositivo de su interior del tamaño de una almendra con varias agujas en una de sus caras. Sin mediar palabra sujetó a la mujer que asustada trató de resistirse, sin embargo las manos del guerrero la sujetaron como tenazas hasta que le clavó el artefacto en la parte occipital de la cabeza provocando un alarido de dolor. Después la soltó sin más miramientos y se apartó de ella cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. –Ahora ya puedes entenderme.

Bulma detuvo sus berrinches en el acto y abrió los ojos como platos. –¿Qué me has hecho? –Llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y acarició el chip con la yema de sus dedos.

–Es un dispositivo que nos permite comunicarnos entre especies.

Bulma le observó boquiabierta. –¿De verdad y cómo funciona exactamente?

–¡Y yo como voy a saberlo mujer, acaso tengo cara de técnico!

La mujer entrecerró los ojos observándole, definitivamente aquél hombre tenía de todo menos cara de científico, sobre todo con ese pelo de punta y… ¿qué era eso que tenía enrollado en la cintura?

–¡Dios mío, eres igual que Goku! –Bulma le señaló con el dedo al caer en la cuenta de su descubrimiento. –¡Mi teoría era correcta, las leyendas estaba en lo cierto, eres uno de los dioses mono!

Vegeta se estaba empezando a cansar del parloteo de la humana. Necesitaba información y la quería ya.

–Cuál es tu planeta, tu raza y cómo has llegado hasta aquí.

Bulma detuvo su diatriba de golpe y se quedó momentáneamente con la boca asimilando la situación. Hasta hacía escasamente unas horas había cruzado el portal estelar acabando en un paraje desconocido cuando de pronto un grupo de reptiles la capturaron y le arrancaron la escafandra de la cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que podía respirar, aunque el oxígeno era tan escaso como si se encontrase en alta montaña y se fatigaba con facilidad. Intentó comunicarse con los nativos pero lo único que consiguió fue que la arrastraran por la fuerza hasta el interior de su poblado y la subieran entre varios reptiles sobre una plataforma de piedra. La situación fue precipitada pero supo en seguida que aquello era un altar y que ella iba a ser su próximo sacrificio. Entonces apareció el dios mono y la sacó de allí volando.

–¡Responde mujer!

El grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento y vio al guerrero a pocas pulgadas de ella ¿cómo se había movido tan rápido?

–Yo… eh… Soy del planeta Tierra, así que supongo que eso me convierte en terrícola y he llegado hasta aquí cruzando un portal estelar que…

–¿Tierra? ¿En qué cuadrante se encuentra eso? –El guerrero cortó a la mujer antes de que empezase a desvariar con su parloteo.

–¿Cuadrante? No sé a qué te refieres, mi planeta pertenece al Sistema Solar.

–No conozco ningún Sistema Solar. ¿Y qué es eso de una puerta estelar?

Bulma suspiró, explicarle cómo había iniciado su investigación hasta acabar activando el portal estelar se le hizo demasiado tedioso para explicárselo en aquel momento. Se talló el puente de la nariz y trató de buscar la respuesta más simple y coherente. –Es un artefacto antiguo que encontré en la Tierra y que al activarlo abrió un agujero negro que me conectó con este planeta. –Por supuesto, ignoró deliberadamente explicarle que la puerta estelar se encontraba entre unas ruinas que aludían directamente a la raza del guerrero, antes quería descubrir a dónde le conducía todo aquello.

–Jamás he oído hablar de tal cosa.

La mujer estiró los brazos rendida a ofrecer cualquier otro tipo de explicación y se encogió de hombros. –Es la verdad. ¿Y tú de dónde eres, cómo te llamas? Yo soy Bulma…

Vegeta ignoró la pregunta y se acercó más a la mujer fascinado por su aspecto físico, sino fuera por ese pelo y esos ojos azules casi podría haberla confundido con una sayajin. Y ese aroma… Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sujetó con una mano a la mujer por el cuello pegándola a él mientras acercaba su nariz a la clavícula y aspiraba. Maldito fuera si la esencia de la hembra no le incitaba a morderla allí mismo y marcarla como suya en ese mismo instante.

Ya había abierto instintivamente la boca y estaba apunto de hincarle los dientes en la yugular cuando sintió un pisotón en el pide derecho que le devolvió a la realidad apartándose de ella. La muchacha le observaba con la cara enrojecida y la respiración entrecortada mientras posicionaba sus manos delante de ella a modo de escudo. Menuda estupidez, como si con su fuerza de combate pudiera detenerle, sin embargo estaba sorprendido de su propia reacción. Durante unos instantes había perdido completamente el control de sus acciones y le había dominado el instinto, algo que jamás le había ocurrido y eso le desconcertó aún más prefiriendo marcar las distancias con la hembra.

–¡Qué… estas haciendo!

Vegeta la ignoró deliberadamente y empezó a analizar los alrededores buscando algo para comer. Llevaba tres meses subsistiendo a base de suero y con el estómago vacío no podía pensar con claridad. La pérdida de autocontrol de hacía un momento era un claro síntoma. Su estómago rugió confirmando sus temores.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Bulma bajó los brazos y se llevó la mano a la espalda desabrochándose su mochila. –Tengo comida. –Aquello recuperó la atención del guerrero que la observó interesado como sacaba una cápsula de la bolsa y la detonaba provocando una nube de humo.

–¿Qué demonios haces mujer? –Sin embargo Vegeta se paró en seco cuando la nube se disipó y ante él apareció una mesa llena de comida. –¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? –La muy descarada le guiñó un ojo y le mostró la el artefacto blanco que sujetaba en la mano.

–Es una cápsula. Un invento terrícola que permite guardar aquí dentro cualquier cosa. Sólo tengo que apretar este botón para abrirlo.

Media sonrisa surgió en los labios de Vegeta mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezaba a devorar la comida sin compasión. Sin duda esa tecnología podría resultarle muy útil. La humana se estaba convirtiendo en una caja de sorpresas.

Bulma se sentó enfrente y le observó fascinada comer como un salvaje como hacía Goku. Debía de ser cosa de su raza. –Todavía no me has dicho cuál es tu planeta.

Vegeta, como buen sayajin, odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba comiendo pero dado que el banquete se lo estaba pegando a costa de la mujer decidió pasarlo por alto y contestó. –Soy un saiyajin.

El mercenario continuó comiendo como si tal y cosa y Bulma le observó desconcertada ¿Y estaba, eso era todo? –¿Y tu planeta es…?

–Mi planeta ya no existe, fue destruido por varios meteoritos. –Vegeta frunció el ceño, aquello no era la verdad pero la historia oficial sería más que suficiente para la mujer.

–Vaya, eso es terrible. ¿Y por eso estas en este planeta?

El Príncipe no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír ante el asombro de la hembra. –¡Mujer, estoy aquí para limpiar este pedazo roca que tú llamas planeta! –Se incorporó sobre la mesa y acercó su cara a la de ella. –Debes de vivir un cuadrante extremadamente alejado para no conocer el Imperio de Freezer.

–¿Freezer?

–El bastardo más poderoso que domina el maldito universo.

–Ya veo… –Bulma se mantuvo en silencio, aquél era un mundo nuevo para ella y aún había muchas cosas que no comprendía.

De pronto el dispositivo de Vegeta pitó y se levantó de golpe de la mesa observando hacia el cielo. –¿Qué demonios significa esto? –El dispositivo marcaba una fuerza superior al millón de unidades. Sólo Freezer poseía una potencia de combate de se calibre.

–¿Ocurre algo? –La mujer se acercó a Vegeta y siguió su mirada hacia el cielo, una nave kilométrica estaba haciendo su entrada en la atmósfera. –¿Los conoces?

Un mal presentimiento se adueñó de Vegeta. Freezer no le habría mandado a un planeta tan débil si no tuviera una razón oculta detrás y una peligrosa idea estaba empezando a tomar forma en su cabeza. –¡Maldita sea, hay que largarse de aquí! –Regresó a la carrera a su nave con la mujer siguiéndole a la zaga y con la compuerta abierta activó el sistema de navegación.

–Dispositivo bloqueado, no se puede iniciar el sistema de vuelo espacial. –La voz metálica de la nave resonó en el interior.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –Vegeta golpeó con furia el panel destrozándolo en el acto y Bulma se apartó asustada. Sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dime algo!

Vegeta respiró hondo y se giró para enfrentar a la mujer que le observaba cubriendo la compuerta de la nave. Ese maldito bastardo iba a destruir el planeta con ellos dentro y la nave nodriza había inutilizado a través de una señal su vaina. No había manera de escapar.

Como un rayo una idea cruzó la mente del Príncipe. La humana había llegado hasta aquí usando un portal estelar, era la única esperanza que les quedaba. Salió de la nave haciendo retroceder a la muchacha. –Llévame al sitio donde llegaste hasta aquí.

–¿Te refieres al portal estelar? Estaba a pocos metros de donde me encontraste ¿Me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo?

–¡Ves esa nave! –Vegeta señaló con el dedo hacia el cielo, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. –¡El ser más poderoso del jodido universo está ahí dentro y no viene de visita turística, va a volar este maldito planeta en pedazos con nosotros dentro!

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de decirle, Vegeta la sujetó de la cintura y salieron volando a toda velocidad hasta llegar a las ruinas del poblado que había arrasado cuando la rescató de los reptiles. Se detuvo en el aire y notó la tensión de todos sus músculos, sin esperar a ponerle más nervioso señaló con el dedo la estructura circula de piedra que se encontraba a lo lejos del poblado. –Es allí.

Vegeta se detuvo a los pies de la estructura y depositó a Bulma en el suelo. Aquél artefacto le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera visto hacía mucho tiempo en algún lugar. –¿Cómo funciona?

Cayendo en la cuenta en aquel instante Bulma se llevó las manos a la cabeza –No podemos…

–¡Cómo que no podemos! –Vegeta la sujeto del brazo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. –¡Has dicho que llegaste hasta aquí cruzando este portal, hazlo funcionar de nuevo!

–¡No puedo! –Bulma se soltó frustrada de su agarre y se enfrentó al maldito dios mono. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla así? Lo único que hacía era dar órdenes y arrastrarla de un lado a otro como si fuera un saco de patatas. –¡Para hacerlo funcionar necesito enormes cantidades de rayos Blutz y no hay ninguna Luna aquí! ¡Por dios, necesité meses en la Tierra para recolectar la cantidad de energía que me trajo aquí, es imposible!

–¿Rayos Blutz? –Vegeta pasó de largo de la mujer y se situó frente al portal estelar. Para transformarse en Ozaru él también necesitaba de la energía de los rayos Blutz y le intrigaba la conexión que parecía existir entre los símbolos de aquel portal con los sayajins. Sin embargo no había tiempo para eso ahora. Disminuyó su energía y comenzó a crear una Luna Artificial, a su espalda podía notar como la mujer gritó asombrada al ver elevarse la bola azul que estaba creando por encima de sus cabezas.

–¡Dios mío!

Cuando acabo los rayos incidieron directamente sobre el portal iluminando los símbolos grabados en la piedra. Vegeta reprimió los síntomas que le inclinaban a transformarse con el contacto de los rayos y apretó los puños.

–¡Oye, qué demonios es eso! –Bulma le sujetó por el brazo y le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Una gigantesca bola de energía estaba formándose por encima de la nave de Freezer.

–¡Se nos acaba el tiempo, haz funcionar de una vez el maldito portal! –Antes de que acabara de gritar la enorme bola cayó sobre la tierra provocando un enorme terremoto. Bulma chilló asustada tratando se sujetarse al suelo, aquello no podía estar pasando. Vegeta se elevó en el aire y agarró a la asustada mujer –¡Deja de lloriquear y sácanos de una vez de aquí antes de que esto explote!

Bulma pareció reaccionar y miró el portal que tenía delante. No había tiempo para desencapsular su computadora y buscar analizar los símbolos para trazar la ruta que les devolvería a la Tierra. Tendría que jugársela. Soltándose del agarre del sayajin se acercó al portal y comentó a girar las partes móviles del portal de manera aleatoria hasta que este vibró como lo había hecho en su laboratorio y un agujero negro se formó como una pared en el centro. La científica se dio la vuelta hacia el guerrero y vislumbró una gigantesca pared de agua de tamaño kilométrico que se aproximaba hacia ellos. –¡Qué es eso que viene aquí!

Vegeta no se detuvo a mirar la ola que iba a tragárselos en cuestión de minutos. Salió volando a toda velocidad mientras agarraba a la mujer cuando pasó por su lado y cruzó el portal.

Al poco tiempo el enorme tsunami arrasó con el portal estelar y con todo lo que encontró a su paso. La temperatura se disparó y enormes grietas surgieron del núcleo del planeta. Los desastres se sucedieron durante horas hasta que finalmente como si de una bomba se tratase, el núcleo estalló haciendo el explotar el planeta en millones de pedazos.

Freezer observó el espectáculo en la superficie de su nave. Ya no tendría que preocuparse más de esos estúpidos saiyajins.


	4. Capítulo 4

Este es el primer comentario que hago antes de un capículo. La verdad es que no me he parado a hacerlo hasta ahora porque literalmente no tengo tiempo, ni tampoco para responder a vuestros mensajes, pero que conste que los leo todos. Estoy todo el día fuera de casa trabajando y sólo tengo dos horas antes de acostarme para escribir. Así que escribo el capítulo del tirón y lo subo sin repasar. Por eso si veis alguna cosa incongruente se debe a eso. Tenedlo en cuenta, por favor.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Bulma y Vegeta aparecieron en medio de una jungla. Los árboles eran tan altos y de hojas tan anchas que prácticamente no dejaban vislumbrar un cielo rojizo que parecía estar en perpetuo crepúsculo sin llegar nunca a anochecer.

La energía del Saiyajin todavía se resentía a consecuencia de crear la Luna artificial. Era un efecto secundario que compensaban con la transformación de Ozaru, pero en su caso había reprimido la transformación y era consciente de que en ese momento no podría realizar grandes ataques de energía ki.

–¿Habremos regresado a la Tierra? –Bulma observaba la jungla a su alrededor. Nunca se había internado en una en su planeta así que no podía estar del todo segura. Los sonidos de los animales llegan de todas partes y de vez en cuando notaban movimiento a su alrededor.

–Tenemos que buscar refugio. –Vegeta inició la marcha sin esperar a la mujer, en otra ocasión habría volado para realizar un primer reconocimiento del terreno, pero ahora su prioridad era recuperar su energía y para ello necesitaban ponerse a cubierto. Sus instintos estaban al máximo y no escapaba a su escrutinio ningún movimiento ni sonido a su alrededor. Durante la huída de B33 había perdido su dispositivo de rastreo, por lo tanto iba a ciegas respecto a la fuerza de combate de lo que quisiera que habitase allí.

–¡Eh, Dios Mono, espera! –Bulma no quería quedarse atrás en una jungla desconocida.

–Deja de llamarme así, mujer. ¡Soy un Saiyajin!

Bulma resopló a su lado tratando de seguir su ritmo. –¡Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre! ¡Después de todo ha sido gracias a mí que hemos escapado de morir en ese planeta!

El Sayajin la miró de reojo y llegó a la conclusión de que decirle su nombre le ahorraría tener que soportar sus gritos. Para él las cosas eran muy sencillas: sobrevivir o morir. Sin embargo esa maldita mujer estaba empeñada en cuestionárselo todo. ¿Qué clase de hombres había en la Tierra que consentían que una mujer cruzara sola un portal estelar sin ni siquiera saber qué demonios iba a pasar? Él jamás habría habría permitido un disparate como ese.

–Mi nombre es Vegeta, Príncipe de Vegitasei. ¡Y ahora deja de hablar y céntrate en lo que tienes delante!

–¿Príncipe, eres un Príncipe? –La científica le miró confundida y se tropezó con una rama. Habría caído al suelo pero Vegeta la agarró a tiempo enderezándola y arrastrándola a su paso al mismo tiempo.

–¡Te he dicho que mires por donde vas! ¿Es que tienes que estar cuestionando todo lo que digo? ¡Limítate a mantenerte callada y detrás de mí!

Bulma empezó a boquear cómo un pez. ¿Príncipe? ¡Y un cuerno! Con esa actitud parecía el hombre de las cavernas. Nada que ver con su exnovio Yamcha, que aunque tenía menos luces que un semáforo siempre se comportó como un auténtico caballero que se desvivió por complacerla. Lo cual estaba muy bien si no tenía en cuenta que los últimos años de relación se había convertido en un pendenciero mujeriego.

De pronto Vegeta se detuvo y ella chocó contra su espalda provocando un gruñido de reprobación por parte del guerrero. Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué se detenían cuando una manada de animales gigantescos aparecieron en tromba frente a ellos. Debían medir como quince metros y jamás había visto nada igual. Tenían un cuerno en el morro como los rinocerontes y la piel dura de color verde y su cola estaba llena de unas púas enormes. Sin mediar palabra, Vegeta cargó a Bulma sobre el hombro como ya se estaba empezando a convertir en costumbre, y corrió hacia adelante esquivando las colas de los animales mientras saltaba sobre ellos a toda velocidad. En otras circunstancias se habría limitado a cazar a uno mientras provocaba que el resto de la manda huyese y se lo habría comido para cenar. Pero aún necesitaba recuperar gran parte de su ki.

Sobrepasó a la manada y continuó corriendo a gran velocidad hasta que llegó a un lago donde desembocaba una catarata. Detrás de la cortina de agua vio una cueva y decidió que se refugiarían allí. Ignorando los pataleos de Bulma reclamando que la bajara, gastó sus últimas reservas de Ki volando hacia el interior del refugio y soltó a la mujer en el suelo. Estaban completamente empapados.

Bulma se incorporó hecha un auténtico basilisco. –¡Bueno ya está bien! ¡Se acabó eso de cargarme como su fuera un saco de patatas! ¡Soy una señorita!

Vegeta la ignoró apoyándose en la pared, necesitaba descansar al menos un par de horas para recuperarse. Toda la noche para estar al 100%, pero ni tenía pinta de anochecer en ese planeta ni se podía permitir bajar la guardia. Sin su dispositivo no podía arriesgarse a caer en manos de algún ser o animal más peligroso. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos son su característico ceño fruncido.

–Te juro que si no te callas te abandonaré con los animales que nos acabamos de encontrar.

Bulma apretó los dientes indignada, sin embargo, al observar mejor al saiyajin se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a mostrar signos claros de agotamiento y algo en su interior se ablandó. Aquél guerrero, pese a ser un bruto y un descortés había cuidado de ella hasta ahora. Si no fuera por él ya habría muerto en B33 a manos de los nativos. Suspiró resignada y se acercó para sentarse a su lado, pese a que el saiyajin no se inmutó notó como se tensaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Ahora que se detenía a observarle en aquél extraño traje de combate azul que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, pudo constatar que su físico era impresionante. Estaba casi segura de que no debía de existir un sólo músculo en aquel cuerpo que no estuviera desarrollado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Goku que era un auténtico atolondrado, Vegeta parecía más reservado e inteligente. Sólo llevaban unas horas juntos pero notó que siempre que fruncía las cejas, cosa que hacía bastante a menudo, se debía en parte a que estaba analizando la situación.

–Bueno, una cosa está clara. No estamos en la Tierra.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y habló sin mirarla. –¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podemos estar?

–No. Ni la más mínima. Quizás después de que hayamos descansado, podríamos volver a la puerta estelar. Es posible que con mi computadora logre descifrar los símbolos y me haga una idea de la posible ruta que hayamos podido tomar.

–¿Cuántos portales estelares hay?

–Este es el tercero que cruzo. No lo sé, pero tengo la teoría de que debe haber una inmensa red interconectada a través del universo. –Bulma se detuvo un instante y sopesó si debía contarle más, al final decidió que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla a resolver ese gran misterio tenía que ser un saiyajin. –¿Nunca habías visto un portal antes o alguno de sus símbolos?  
Vegeta abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, lo que provocó que Bulma reprimiera una sonrisa. Definitivamente era un tic del guerrero cuando pensaba. Y para su sorpresa, le pareció gracioso y cautivador. De hecho, observando detenidamente sus facciones se dio cuenta de que era un hombre realmente atractivo, incluso con ese pelo suyo de punta que se empeñaba en desafiar la gravedad.

–Nunca he visto ningún portal… pero los símbolos que tiene, me recuerdan a algo antiguo.

–¿Algo antiguo de tu civilización? –Bulma le animó a continuar.

–Tal vez pertenezcan a la antigua Vegitasei. –Vegeta sabía que la mujer a continuación le cuestionaría, así que para ahorrar tiempo decidió seguir con la explicación. –Mi extinto planeta no fue el primer planeta Vegitasei, el auténtico desapareció hace 20.000 años en el universo. Según me contó mi padre, aquella fue la época dorada Saiyajin. Habíamos conquistado gran parte del universo y nuestro Imperio hacía palidecer el de Freezer, aunque nuestros métodos eran completamente distintos a los de ese bastardo. –Bulma le observó en silencio mientras hablaba, siempre había sido una persona impulsiva, sin embargo lo último que quería en ese momento era interrumpirle. El tono de voz grave de Vegeta tenía algo que la mantenía embelesada. –Nunca exterminamos a ninguna raza. Conquistábamos planetas y les dotábamos con nuestras leyes.

Aquello no le sorprendió a la científica. Lo mismo había sucedido en la Tierra durante la historia. Grandes imperios como el Persa, Romano, Napoleónico, o el Español, se habían expandido y mantenido a través de su cultura y sus leyes. –¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que desapareciera?

–Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero la leyenda dice que un Saiyajin alcanzó una nueva transformación. Una muy distinta a la del Ozaru. Un super saiyajin. Pero algo debió ocurrir durante esa transformación que provocó la desaparición del primer Vegetasei. Tan sólo sobrevivieron los sayajins que se encontraban desperdigados por el Imperio. La concentración más numerosa estaba establecida en el planeta vecino, Tsufuro, que fue rebautiado como el nuevo Vegitasei. Aquello fue el inicio de la caída del mayor Imperio que ha gobernado el universo. –El Príncipe apretó los puños frustrado. –Y ahora sólo quedo yo.

Bulma sintió su corazón encogerse. Había mucho sufrimiento y rencor en esas palabras. Y sentía que había mucho más que no le había contado, sobre todo quería saber más cosas sobre Freezer. Pero por ahora, pese a ir en contra de su propia naturaleza científica, no preguntaría más. Vegeta era un hombre reservado y el hecho de que le hubiese contado todo aquello ya suponía un auténtico hito.

–Creo que deberíamos descansar. –Bulma se levantó y sacó una cápsula de su mochila que al detonarse extrajo una especie de iglú con el símbolo de la Corporación Cápsula. Abrió la puerta y se giró hacia Vegeta sonriéndole. –¿Vienes? Aquí dentro estaremos mucho más cómodos.

Vegeta frunció aún más su ceño, si es que aquello era posible y siguió a Bulma al interior. Dentro había tres estancias pequeñas: un salón con un sofá y una mesa de comedor pequeña para cuatro personas, una cocina pequeña con un microondas y un fuego para cocinar; y un dormitorio con una cama grande. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba muy interesado en aquella tecnología de las cápsulas. Le habría sido muy útil en sus muchas exploraciones cumpliendo misiones para Freezer por el espacio.

–¿Por qué no duermes un rato en la cama mientras preparo algo para comer? –Bulma le sonrió mientras le señalaba con la mano el dormitorio.

–No. Haré guardia.

La científica suspiró. –Vegeta, necesitas descansar. No sabemos lo que nos encontraremos en este planeta y tenemos que pensar qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora. Ese tal Freezer cree que estás muerto y yo tengo que averiguar cómo salir de aquí reconfigurando el portal estelar.

El Príncipe abrió los ojos momentáneamente asombrado. No había caído en la cuenta hasta ese mismo instante de que el imbécil de Freezer daba por hecho que estaba muerto. Tampoco tenía ya su dispositivo, con lo cual no podían rastrearle. Era libre, pero con Freezer eso no duraría eternamente. La mujer tenía razón, debía pensar qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Bulma al ver su reticencia se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre sus brazos cruzados. –Vamos, si algún animal peligroso se acerca aquí, cosa que dudo, seré la primera en avisarte. –Le guiñó un ojo e hizo ademán de empujarle hacia la habitación para que descansara en la cama, sin embargo habría tenido más éxito tratando de mover un dolmen.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado ante la absoluta falta de fuerza de la mujer. ¡Por dios, era el ser más débil que había visto en su vida! Y sin embargo, una parte de él quería volver a acercarse a ella y aspirar su olor. Tal vez incluso pasar los dedos por su cabello sin guante y descubrir si era tan suave como parecía. Sorprendiéndose del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, decidió que había llegado la hora de poner tierra de por medio y alejarse de la humana. Lo que más detestaba de este mundo era perder el control. Todo tenía que estar bajo su mando, esa era la única forma que había conocido para sobrevivir, pero esa mujer conseguía, sin darse cuenta, que los instintos le arrastraran a actuar sin pensar.

–Descansaré un par de horas y después comeremos. –Se alejó de le observó hasta desaparecer en el interior del dormitorio y cerrar la puerta.

Llevándose las manos a las caderas Bulma se dirigió a la cocina. No era muy buena cocinera, aunque si ese bruto era como Goku, cualquier cosa serviría siempre y cuando fuera en grandes cantidades. ¡Era increíble lo que comían esos sayajins!

Lo cierto es que ella también estaba cansada, pero si querían sobrevivir claramente el descanso de Vegeta era prioritario. Crear la Luna artificial le había agotado al extremo. Sin duda era una técnica peligrosa.

Sacó de la nevera un montón de verduras y empezó a picarlas. Aquél guerrero la intrigaba ¿Cómo se sentiría ser el último sobreviviente de tu raza y encima el Príncipe? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Vegeta no era el único, también estaba Goku. ¿Debería hablarle de él? Algo en su interior le advirtió que fuera prudente con ese tema. Aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle hasta tener claro cuáles iban a ser sus intenciones hasta ahora. No podía obviar que había trabajado para Freezer, un ser que por lo visto dominaba parte del espacio y que era un auténtico genocida.

Vertió todas las verduras picadas en una sartén y las rehogó en aceite mientras preparaba ingentes cantidades de carne poco a poco en otra sartén. ¡Por dios, si su madre la viera! Soltó una carcajada imaginándose su cara si la pillara en esta situación. ¡Bulma Briefs cocinando!

Cuando acabó de prepararlo todo colocó la comida sobre la mesa y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Vegeta dijo que dormiría un par de horas y calculaba que ese era el tiempo que habría transcurrido. ¿Debía despertarle? Le incomodaba frustrar su descanso, era evidente que había permanecido hasta el límite, pero la comida se iba a enfriar. Al final se decidió por despertarle, podría volver a acostarse después de comer, aunque dudaba que consiguiera convencerle.

Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a él con cuidado. Carraspeó indecisa y fue a tocarle con la mano en el pecho. –Vegeta, despierta. –En cuanto hizo contacto los ojos del guerrero se abrieron de golpe, la agarró del brazo arrastrándola sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella inmovilizándola como un experto asesino. Ella chilló asustada –¡Vegeta, soy yo, Bulma!

El saiyajin se relajó y aflojó su agarre aunque no se quitó de encima suyo. –¡No vuelvas a acercarte así mientras duermo, mujer! ¡Podría haberte matado!

Bulma estaba a punto de soltarle un par de improperios, pero decidió que dadas las circunstancias lo mejor sería morderse la lengua. ¡Ella reprimiéndose hablar, los viajes estelares debieron trastornarle el cerebro!

Vegeta se quedó observándola intensamente de su posición y el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos. Un deseo loco cruzó la mente de Bulma, uno tan descabellado como que en ese momento le apetecía pegarse a él y descubrir qué se sentiría al estar atrapada entre aquellos músculos. Entreabrió los sabios y se los humedeció inconscientemente. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Sayajin que la observó hipnotizado. El ceño fruncido había desaparecido de su frente y temía que su autocontrol también.

El Príncipe decidió que no había motivos para reprimirse de volver a inhalar aquél intoxicante ahora. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Sólo aspiraría una vez y con eso ya se quedaría tranquilo. Sin embargo, cuando acercó su nariz al cuello de la mujer sus pensamientos se fueron disolviendo como una bruma hasta quedarle la mente en blanco. Nunca antes había estado con una hembra, su pubertad la pasó en una nave llena de razas incompatibles y tras superar esa dura etapa frustrado, ya pensaba que nada le afectaría en ese sentido. Sin embargo, con aquella mujer aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente equivocado que estaba.

Dejándose llevar comenzó a inhalar la fragancia de la hembra y decidió que aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba probarla. Lamió parte de su cuello y un sabor salado impregnó su boca. –¡Ve- Vegeta…! –Apartó su cara de la clavícula para observarla. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Verla así sólo le incitó a querer morderla en ese instante y marcarla para siempre.

De pronto la mujer tomó su rostro con las dos manos y pegó sus labios contra los suyos. Su primer instinto fue apartarse, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. La mujer le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y al abrir un poco la boca en señal de protesta aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro. Allí acabó todo, cualquier mínimo signo de cordura que hubiera podido mantener hasta ese momento claudicó y sus instintos más primitivos tomaron el control de su cuerpo.

Profundizó el beso hasta convertirlo en algo casi salvaje. Sólo se separó unos instantes apoyando su frente en la de ella para que pudieran recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo cuando iba a recuperar de nuevo sus labios ella se apartó y comenzó a recorrer su cuello besándolo y arañando su piel con los dientes, hasta que llego a su oreja y la mordió juguetonamente. –Mujer… –Su voz sonó profunda y gutural.

Bulma sonrió al escuchar su voz ronca. Sentía que en ese instante sería capaz de someter bajo su seducción a un hombre del calibre de Vegeta. Un hombre que podría matarla solo con la mirada. Y aquello en cierto modo la hizo sentirse poderosa. Continuó lamiendo su oreja y se incorporó hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre el Saiyajin y comenzar a besarle de nuevo. Notaba perfectamente lo duro que se encontraba ya debajo de ella y eso la excitó aún más. Pero se apretó contra él y creía que lo tenía bajo las cuerdas, Vegeta volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama y en dos segundos le había arrancado la ropa. Yamcha jamás la habría tratado con esa rudeza, pero no podía engañarse así misma, la brusquedad del saiyajin la excitaba como ningún hombre lo había hecho en su vida.

Vegeta sujetó a la mujer de la cintura y sin pensar la envistió hasta el fondo. Oyó el grito de Bulma llamándole por su nombre retumbar por toda habitación mientras le suplicaba que no parase. ¿Parar? ¡Ni el maldito Freezer le podría detener en ese momento!

Jamás en su vida había sentido algo semejante ni creía que volvería a experimentarlo. Vegeta la penetraba sin compasión, sin embargo, aunque era un poco brusco en ningún momento la hizo daño. Era como si el guerrero instintivamente reprimiera todo su poder conociendo la enorme diferencia de fuerza entre ellos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si fueron minutos, días u horas, pero no recordaba que Yamcha hubiese aguantado tanto nunca cuando hacían el amor. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y grito cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, fue en ese instante cuando Vegeta ya tomó de los hombros y la mordió en el cuello mientras eyaculaba en su interior. Cuando acabó los dos cayeron desplomados sobre la cama y durante unos instantes se limitaron a recuperar el resuello. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Bulma sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Vegeta. –Creo que se te ha enfriado la cena.

Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Príncipe. Después de lo que acababa de experimentar, le preocupaba más bien poco que su comida estuviera fría. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando te vinculabas a alguien? Nappa una vez le dijo que los saiyajins cuando alcanzaban la pubertad necesitaban vincularse con una hembra, ya que su unión descargaba al macho y mantenía su mente clara. En aquél entonces Vegeta no lo entendió, pero ahora cuando la lucidez conquistaba su mente lo comprendió.

–Pues entonces será mejor que vayamos a comer ahora.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Mientras Vegeta se dedicaba a devorar la comida en la mesa del comedor, Bulma abrió una cápsula donde guardaba su ropa en el dormitorio y buscó algo para ponerse encima ya que el saiyajin había destrozado su ropa cuando se la arrancó de un tirón. Bulma se sonrojó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. Siempre se tuvo por una mujer liberal y moderna, pero reconocía que era la primera vez en su vida que se acostaba con alguien a quien prácticamente acababa de conocer. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían vivido juntos, casi podría equipararse a siete vidas. Las últimas horas habían sido demasiado intensas y ajetreadas. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada de lo ocurrido y reflexionar sobre ello.

Cuando se embarcó en esta aventura nunca se imaginó que acabaría así. Se acercó a la puerta y observó a Vegeta en la otra sala, algo revoloteó en su estómago como si fuera una colegiala. Con Yamcha nunca se sintió así y eso la asustaba, porque notaba que algo se estaba transformando en su interior, un sentimiento que la pilló completamente desprevenida.

Regresó al interior del dormitorio y decidió que para moverse por la jungla lo más cómodo serían unos vaqueros, unas botas y una camiseta de manga corta.

–Mujer, voy a explorar las proximidades. –Vegeta apareció en la puerta justo cuando se estaba atando los cordones del calzado. –No salgas de aquí hasta que regrese, ¿entendido?

Bulma estuvo a punto de decirle que aún era pronto y que debía descansar más, sin embargo el guerrero se veía bien. Su breve descanso y sobre todo la comida ya habían hecho su trabajo.

–De acuerdo, aprovecharé para desencapsular mi equipo y prepararlo todo. Quiero regresar a la puerta estelar y analizar los símbolos con la computadora, tal vez encuentre un patrón que me permita desentrañar cómo se seleccionan las ubicaciones.

Vegeta asintió y ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Bulma a su espalda. –¡Vegeta, espera! –Se giró y la observó en el pasillo, se había recogido su cabello azul en una coleta y ya comenzaba a vislumbrar la marca que se estaba formando en su cuello. Aquello le llenó de satisfacción por dentro. Ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo pero Nappa le había contado que la vinculación provocaba ciertos enlaces, aunque de momento él no sentía nada anómalo. –Por favor, ten cuidado.

Aquello le desconcertó , jamás, nadie en toda su vida se había preocupado por él y no supo muy bien cómo encajarlo. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona probablemente le habría golpeado por insinuar que era débil, sin embargo oyéndoselo decir a Bulma una calidez le recorrió por dentro. Frunció el ceño confuso y se volvió a girar para salir mientras le contestaba sin mirar. –No pongas un pie fuera de aquí hasta que vuelva.

Bulma suspiró descargando la tensión que había acumulado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Vegeta. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretarle. Yamcha siempre fue más simple que una peonza, sin embargo Vegeta además de reservado parecía alguien bastante complicado y con mucho trasfondo detrás. A su lado su exnovio era como un niño grande, el saiyajin, en cambio era un hombre. Alguien que tomaba sus decisiones y encaraba las consecuencias.

Regresó a la habitación y tomó de su mochila la cápsula con todo su equipo que fue colocando en el salón. Encendió la computadora y la conectó a un generador de energía de su propia invención, era una tecnología en pruebas que aún no había visto la luz pero que sabía pronto cambiaría el rumbo energético de su planeta. Se detuvo ante ese pensamiento. ¿Su planeta? Bueno, aún estaba por ver si algún día conseguiría regresar a la Tierra. Para empezar tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraban y decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Vegeta sobrevoló la zona y tan sólo atisbó animales desplazándose a través de la jungla. Aunque muchos eran ejemplares de grandes dimensiones y poderosos, ninguno suponía el más mínimo peligro para él. Sobre todo ahora que había recuperado su energía Ki. Se sentía como si hubiese dormido una semana entera y se preguntó si aquello se debía a la comida o a su reciente vinculación con la hembra. Por culpa de su desconocimiento sería algo que tendría que descubrir sobre la marcha y a Vegeta le costaba manejar las sorpresas. Él sólo se sentía cómodo mientras lo mantuviera todo bajo control.

Descendió justo donde se encontraba el portal estelar y descartó por completo que hubiese alguna forma de vida inteligente, al menos en aquella zona. El portal era de piedra como el que había en B33 y las enredaderas prácticamente lo tenían todo cubierto. Comenzó a arrancar las plantas para despejar el portal y apareció en el suelo un agujero que había tapado la hiedra. Era una entrada subterránea de piedra y al asomarse vio que estaba completamente oscuro. Comenzó el descenso y creó una bola de Ki en su mano para iluminar el estrecho corredor. Cuando llegó al final calculó que se encontraba a unos 20 metros de profundidad.

Para su sorpresa toda la pared estaba grabada con símbolos saiyajins, aunque la mayoría eran algo distintos a los que él recordaba, parecían mucho más antiguos y le costó entender su significado. Continuó avanzando hasta acabar en una sala rectangular con un bloque de piedra circular en el centro compuesto por pequeñas partes móviles que se asemejaban al sistema del portal estelar. ¿Qué tipo de tecnología ancestral era esta? Vegeta ya no dudaba que todo aquello perteneció a los saiyanjins del primer Vegetasei. Tal vez Bulma supiera qué hacer con todo esto, después de todo la mujer había conseguido hacer funcionar el portal estelar sin ni siquiera conocer el idioma saiyajin o su cultura, algo que asombraba a Vegeta. La mujer era débil, sí, pero poseía una mente privilegiada.

Decidió regresar al refugio, no le gustaba dejar a Bulma sola tanto tiempo sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en una situación de peligro no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para protegerse. Esa mujer iba a ser un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. Regresó a la superficie y emprendió el vuelo hacia la cueva.

Bulma dejó el programa de su computadora compilando con todos los datos que había introducido, calculó que aún tardaría un buen rato. Se levantó del sofá y salió del refugio hacia la cueva. El cielo había abandonado ese tono crepuscular para pasar a un azul celeste. Se sentó en la entrada de la cueva observando como caía el agua de la cascada y esperó a que Vegeta regresara. Aprovechó ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus últimos descubrimientos, aquella tecnología saiyajin era extremadamente antigua y a ese respecto Vegeta poco podía ayudarla, era como si un extraterrestre le pidiera que desvelara los misterios de la antigua Sumeria. Simplemente imposible. Sin embargo, la vinculación estaba ahí, si Vegeta no hubiese creado una Luna artificial en B33 no habría podido activar el portal y huir del planeta.

En la Corporación Cápsula necesitaron meses para poder almacenar la cantidad de energía Blutz que requería el portal para su funcionamiento y sin embargo Vegeta había sido capaz de crear una Luna artificial de la nada y con unos rayos Blutz extremadamente potentes que cargaron el portal en cuestión de segundos. Aunque la Luna artificial tenía un precio muy alto y era que dejaba a Vegeta completamente exhausto. Bulma era consciente de que si no encontraba otra manera de generar rayos Blutz de manera artificial tendría que volver a depender del saiyajin y aquello la hacía sentir mal, no quería seguir forzándole hasta el agotamiento. Encontraría una solución, estaba convencida, sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Vegeta cruzó volando la cascada y apareció delante de Bulma que lo observó sorprendida y no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Cómo ha ido la exploración?

–Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Vegeta se acercó a ella e hizo un ademán de tomarla por la cintura pero Bulma se apartó rápidamente y estiró los brazos para mantenerlo a distancia.

–¡Alto ahí saiyajin! ¡No volverás a cargarme como a un saco a tu espalda! ¡No lo permitiré!

El Príncipe no puedo evitarlo y rompió a reír a carcajadas. ¿De verdad esa mujer creía que podría impedirle a él hacer algo? Verla apretar los puños indignada le hizo aún más gracia. Al final concluyó que sería peor no complacerla y aguantar sus berrinches todo el camino. Haciendo caso omiso de su intento de mantenerle alejado, el saiyajin la tomó por la cintura aunque esta vez no la cargó sobre su espalda, sino que la mantuvo de pie frente a él. –Más vale que te sujetes bien, mujer.

Ella pareció relajarse, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le habló pegando su boca en su oreja –Estoy lista. –Vegeta se arrepintió en ese instante de haber accedido a sus caprichos porque ahora en lo único que pensaba era en tumbarla sobre el mismo suelo de la cueva y tomarla allí mismo. Fue una necesidad tan visceral que tuvo que apretar los dientes.

–¿A dónde vamos?

La mujer interrumpió sus caóticos pensamientos obligándole a centrarse en lo que se traía entre manos. –He descubierto una cámara subterránea debajo del portal estelar.

Bulma apartó la cara de su mejilla y le miró con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción –¡Una cámara subterránea! ¿Y qué hay allí?

–Lo verás cuando lleguemos. –Y sin darle tiempo a protestar salió disparado de la cueva. Había aprendido que lo más eficaz era cortarla antes de que empezara a bombardearle a preguntas , no entendía cómo a la mujer le podía gustar tanto hablar.

Notó que Bulma chilló de la impresión nada más cruzar la catarata y se agarró con fuerza a su cuello. Realmente dudaba que con su penosa fuerza fuese capaz de mantenerse sujeta a él por sus propios medios, pero por suerte para la mujer él la mantenía agarrada rodeándola con ambos brazos. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero le gustaba aquella sensación, su cuerpo delgado se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo y cuando tocaron tierra firme le molestó tener que apartarse de ella.

Vegeta la condujo a través de las escaleras que descendían por un estrecho corredor hasta que alcanzaron la la sala principal. La científica no cabía de asombro.

–¡Vegeta, esto es increíble! –Bulma se acercó a la piedra circula compuesta de pequeñas partes móviles que parecía mantener la misma tecnología que el portal estelar. Pasó la yema de los dedos por encima de los relieves y se giró hacia el saiyajin. –No cabe duda, esto debieron construirlo los saiyajins del primer Vegetasei. ¿Eres capaz de reconocer o interpretar algún símbolo?

Cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, Vegeta analizó los símbolos con detenimiento hasta que finalmente señaló a varios de ellos. –Estos símbolos de aquí me recuerdan a algunos de nuestro idioma, seguramente evolucionaron de ellos. –Se acuclilló al lado de la humana y posó su mano enguatada sobre los relieves siguiendo un preciso recorrido. –Este se refiere al universo, este otro es el antiguo símbolo del Imperio Saiyajin y este podría interpretarse como conexión o puente.

Bulma observó con detenimiento los símbolos tratando de darles coherencia –Creo que al igual que el portal estelar, dependiendo de su orden podría funcionar de una manera o de otra. Sinceramente, es una tecnología tan compleja de la que sólo alcanzo a comprender una pequeñísima parte.

El guerrero se incorporó y retrocedió varios pasos observando la estructura. –Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo y es activándolo.

–¿Pero cómo, aquí dentro ni siquiera llegan los rayos Blutz de la Luna? –Bulma vio la media sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Vegeta. –¡Ah, no! ¡De eso ni hablar! Si estas pensando en crear otra Luna artificial olvídalo. Te deja demasiado agotado ya encontraremos otra manera.

–¡Yo decidiré si quiero crear una Luna artificial o no, mujer! ¡No soy tan débil!

La científica abrió la boca para protestar –¿En qué momento he dicho yo que seas débil? –Se acercó a él en dos zancadas y le señaló con el dedo en el pecho. –Deja de ser tan susceptible. Es evidente que para crear la Luna artificial tienes que suprimir todo tu poder, lo cual es extremadamente peligroso teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos dónde estamos y los peligros que hay ahí fuera. ¡Vegeta, eres el único que puede mantenernos con vida!

El guerrero apretó los dientes frustrado –¿Y cuál es tu solución, mujer? Quedarnos en este maldito planeta sin hacer nada? ¡Para hacer funcionar el portal estelar también necesitamos los rayos Blutz! –El saiyajin la apartó a un lado y se situó frente a la piedra circular. –Esta tecnología la creó mi raza y seré yo, el Príncipe Vegeta quien la hará funcionar, así que no vuelvas a intentar detenerme!

Bulma apretó los puños enfadada. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cabezota? Si le diera un poco de tiempo tal vez encontraría la forma de generar rayos Blutz de manera artificial. Aunque tampoco quería pecar de optimista, el equipo con el que contaba en las cápsulas era bastante básico y ni siquiera en sus laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula lo había conseguido después de trabajar en el proyecto durante meses. Suspiró resignada y se apartó del saiyajin mientras este comenzaba a generar la Luna artificial en sus manos. –Muy bien, pues haz lo que quieras. Eres un hombre muy terco, Vegeta.

El saiyajin sonrío de medio lado, era evidente que se sentía satisfecho por haber ganado la discusión. Terminó de suprimir todo su poder al mínimo y la Luna artificial se elevó en el aire hasta situarse por encima de sus cabezas. De manera casi instantánea los símbolos grabados en la estructura se iluminaron y un gigantesco holograma ocupó toda la sala. Era un mapa estelar del universo con todas las estrellas y planetas detallado.

–¡Dios mío! –Bulma daba vueltas sobre sí misma observando aquella maravilla.

–Es un mapa estelar. –Vegeta reconoció varios planetas en seguida.

–Pero esto no nos ayuda a descubrir dónde estamos… –De repente los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron y se abalanzó sobre la piedra. –¡Vegeta! ¿Cuál era el símbolo que significaba puente o conexión?

Con tranquilidad el Príncipe se acercó y señaló el relieve con el dedo. –Es este. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

–Tengo un presentimiento. –Bulma comenzó a girar las partes móviles hasta situar el símbolo de Puente en el centro del artefacto. En ese momento el holograma cambió y sólo aparecieron una serie de planetas en el mapa de color verde. –¡Lo sabía!

Vegeta estaba intrigado, ¿qué era lo que había descubierto la mujer? –¿Qué significa?

Bulma se acercó a él y sonrió satisfecha extendiendo los brazos para abarcar el holograma a su alrededor. –Creo que ahora sólo se nos muestran los planetas enlazados con puertas estelares.

Sin decir nada el saiyajin se aproximó a la estructura de piedra analizando los símbolos durante unos minutos. Bulma, curiosa, se mantuvo a distancia esperando hasta que Vegeta volvió a modificar el orden de los módulos y entonces sólo tres planetas aparecieron en el holograma.

–¿Qué significa el símbolo que has colocado?

–Es el utilizado para referirse a un saiyajin. –Vegeta señaló uno de los tres planetas. –Raditz fue enviado a ese planeta hace meses, lo cual significa que aún continúa con vida, nosotros debemos estar en uno de estos dos y en el otro debe haber sido enviado Nappa.

Acercándose a uno de los planetas señalado con un punto rojo, Bulma se giró hacia el saiyajin. –Creo que este planeta es la Tierra… –Acercó una mano a la proyección y el planeta aumentó de tamaño mostrándose con mayor detalle. –Definitivamente es mi planeta.

–¿Freezer ha enviado a Nappa a la Tierra? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

–No lo ha hecho. En la Tierra vive otro Saiyajin, mi amigo Goku.  
Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de asombro. –¿De qué estas hablando mujer?

Ella se mordió el labio. –Te digo que en mi planeta vive otro Saiyajin, ahora lo sé gracias a ti. Tiene cola igual que tú, una fuerza sobrehumana y… hace tiempo vi cómo se convertía en un simio gigante.

–En Ozaru. –Bulma asintió. –¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? –Vegeta se aproximó con furia letal hacia la mujer. –¿En qué momento pensabas contarme que había otro saiyajin en tu planeta?

Bulma retrocedió un paso asustada. –Yo… no lo sé. No… lo pensé…

–¿No lo pensaste? ¡No me mientas, Bulma!

La científica abrió la boca sorprendida, esa era la primera vez que el saiyajin la llamaba por su nombre y la forma en que lo escupió enfurecido la hizo sentirse mal. No debería sonar así.

–Está bien, no te lo conté porque hasta ahora no sabía si podía confiar en ti. –Se tensó esperando la réplica colérica de Vegeta pero esta no llegó. Muy al contrario el guerrero se relajó y asintió conforme.

–Entiendo. –Vegeta se aproximó a ella y la tomó del cuello acercándola a él. –Comprendo que no confiaras en mí al principio, habrías sido una estúpida de haberlo hecho, pero ahora estamos vinculados y eso significa que ya no hay secretos entre nosotros. Debes contármelo todo, mujer.

–¿Vinculados? ¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta pasó los dedos por la marca que estaba apareciendo en su cuello, aún no acababa de formarse del todo y no entendía la razón. ¿Sería porque la mujer era humana o había hecho algo mal? Nappa nunca fue muy preciso al respecto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que los dos estaban resignados a no encontrar nunca una hembra compatible, no le culpaba.

–No importa. –Soltó su agarre y se dio la vuelta. –Ahora tenemos un destino. Hay que configurar el portal estelar para viajar al planeta donde se encuentra Raditz.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Bulma y Vegeta habían regresado a la cueva tras descubrir el antiguo mapa estelar de Vegetasei. Aunque el saiyajin no dijo nada, ella sabía que se encontraba fatigado, en menos de 24 horas sólo había descansado dos y había creado dos Lunas Artificiales. Estaban sentados en la sala de estar rodeados de su equipo informático mientras Vegeta devoraba varios platos que había sacado de la nevera y ella sentada en el sofá continuaba dándole vueltas a sus últimos descubrimientos.

De pronto una idea se encendió en su mente como una bombilla. La Luna Artificial que había creado Vegeta en la sala subterránea había continuado flotando en el techo ¿Y si pudiera encapsularla y así no tener que depender del saiyajin?

–¡Vegeta! –El saiyajin casi se atraganta con el chillido de la mujer y la miró enojado. No le gustaba nada que le interrumpieran mientras comía, pero a la mujer le dio exactamente igual. Corrió hacia él y se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la mesa donde estaba comiendo. –¿Cuánto tiempo dura la Luna Artificial que has creado?

El Príncipe dio otro bocado a su bistec mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿para qué demonios quería saber eso? –Si no se destruye, unos veinte años.

–¡Veinte años! –Bulma regresó corriendo al sofá y se abalanzó sobre la computadora mientras comenzaba a teclear datos como una loca. Vegeta la observó sin dejar de comer ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan escandalosa con todo lo que hacía?

Concentrándose en su trabajo, la científica inició sus programas de cálculo avanzado y comenzó a introducir algoritmos. Las cápsulas sólo podían guardar objetos inanimados, no servían para almacenar seres vivos, durante las pruebas con ratones todos habían aparecido muertos al desemcapsularlos y aquella Luna Artificial era pura energía, no resultaría nada fácil encampusarla.

Cuando Vegeta acabó con todo su banquete se levantó y se acercó hacia la mujer. La tecnología terrícola parecía bastante atrasada en comparación con la que disponían en las naves de Freezer, aunque tenían ciertos inventos como las cápsulas que le resultaron bastante interesantes.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bulma contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. –Estoy realizando cálculos. Si pudiera encapsular la Luna Artificial ya no tendrías que crear más.

Vegeta la observó a asombrado. –¿Podrías hacer eso?

Sin embargo la pregunta quedó en el aire sin respuesta ya que la mujer estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera le escuchó. El saiyajin decidió que descansaría unas horas para recuperar su Ki. Que la mujer consiguiera encapsular su Luna Artificial era prioritario, no podía engañarse así mismo, se encontraba rozando el límite y si cualquier soldado de Freezer de los que se encontraban merodeando el espacio daba con ellos, en su estado actual tendría grandes dificultades para defenderse.

Bulma no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se enfrascó en sus cálculos, pero cuando la máquina terminó de compilar y obtuvo su respuesta, fuera de la cueva el cielo azul había desaparecido y en su lugar se apreciaba un cielo crepuscular que nunca llegaba a anochecer del todo como en la Tierra.

–¡Lo logre! ¡Soy un genio! –Se estiró encima del sofá y guardó la cápsula modificada en su mochila, justo en ese instante apareció Vegeta saliendo del dormitorio, se le veía con mejor aspecto y descansado.

–Si lo has logrado no perdamos más tiempo y regresemos a la sala.

–¿Y ya está? –Bulma se levantó de un salto del sofá y se enfrentó al saiyajin con los brazos en jarras. –Llevo horas trabajando en la cápsula para lograr algo que nadie ha conseguido jamás hasta ahora. ¡Creo que merezco una felicitación! –Vegeta con los brazos cruzados rompió a reír a carcajadas. ¿Esa mujer gritona esperaba que él la felicitase? ¿Acaso era una niña pequeña? –¡No le veo el chiste! –En los gritos de Bulma detectó la fatiga que llevaba horas acumulando, para el saiyajin era evidente que necesitaba gastar energía y media sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

–Si es una compensación lo que quieres te complaceré, mujer.

Sin dar tiempo a que Bulma procesara lo que estaba pasando la tomó de la cintura y la besó con intensidad. La científica abrió los ojos sorprendida por la reacción del guerrero, sin embargo pronto se dejó llevar, aquél hombre ejercía un magnetismo sobre ella que nublaba su mente. Se colgó del cuello del guerrero con sus brazos y profundizó el beso saliendo al encuentro de su lengua. Un gemido escapó de su boca y Vegeta sin esfuerzo la levantó haciendo que rodeara su cuerpo con sus piernas.

La terrícola notó su dureza debajo de los pantalones y la sensación la excitó aún más dejando que se escapase un gemido de su boca. Para Vegeta aquél fue el pistoletazo de salida y comenzó a desvestir a la mujer sin dejar de cargarla con una mano, ella no dejaba de asombrarse de la increíble fuerza del saiyajin. Se apartó un poco para poder contemplar el cuerpo esculpido del Príncipe y el guerrero aprovechó para centrar su atención en sus pechos ya desnudos.

¿Alguna vez se cansaría del saiyajin? De una manera peligrosa se estaba convirtiendo en una droga que recorría sus venas. Jamás en su vida había sentido las sensaciones que experimentaba bajo sus manos. –¡Vegeta, hazlo ya! –El guerrero volvió a medio sonreír y embistiéndola contra la pared la penetró de un golpe. Fue tan intenso que Bulma estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo en ese mismo instante, sin embargo la deliciosa tortura sólo acaba de empezar y el saiyajin comenzó a marcar su ritmo mientras la mujer gemía. Música celestial para sus oídos.

Cuando notó que las piernas de ella temblaban y gritaba su nombre mientras le agarraba del pelo, supo que ya había alcanzado el clímax y no dudó en unirse a ella mientras una fina capa de Ki azul resplandeciente les envolvía a ambos. Cuando acabaron, todavía en la misma posición, se miraron el uno al otro mientras la mujer recuperaba el aliento.

–Eso… ha sido increíble. –Una sonrisa resplandeciente surgió de los labios de Bulma y después besó al saiyajin que la depositó en el suelo.

–¿Acaso dudabas de mí, mujer? –Su media sonrisa característica hizo que a la mujer casi le temblaran las piernas.

–Ni por un instante. –Dándose la vuelta se dirigió al baño mientras Vegeta observaba con detenimiento cada una de sus curvas y llegaba a la conclusión de que no había nada en ella que le disgustase, ni siquiera su pelo y ojos azules. –¿Vienes? –Se había detenido en la puerta y le guiñó un ojo. –Era una descarada y tenía muy mal genio, características propias por otra parte de las mujeres de su raza y eso le encabritaba la sangre.

–Cuidado con lo que pides, mujer.

Después de ducharse y de que Vegeta la tomara una vez más bajo la lluvia de agua, Bulma se dejó caer rendida sobre la cama. ¡Era increíble el aguante que tenía el saiyajin! Sin embargo ella ya había agotado sus últimas energías y se durmió enseguida.

El Príncipe la observó desde la puerta como había caído profundamente dormida y observó satisfecho la marca en su cuello que ahora había tomado forma y estaba prácticamente completa. Comprendió que cuantas más veces se uniera con la hembra más rápido se completaría su marca saiyajin.

Abandonó la cueva y sobrevoló el cielo buscando algún animal para cazar, no estaba dispuesto a continuar gastando las reservas encapsuladas de la mujer. Nunca se sabía cuándo podrían ser necesarias. Con un rayo de Ki mató a un gigantesco animal y cargó con él hasta la cueva donde encendió una hoguera justo a las puertas de la cúpula que había desencapsulado Bulma.

Mientras la carne se hacía poco a poco pensó en los últimos acontecimientos. Ese bastardo de Freezer había intentado destruirle y no dudaba de que a estas alturas Nappa ya estaría muerto. Si no fuera por Bulma habría desaparecido junto con el planeta B33. Giró con un palo la carne para que se fuese haciendo bajo el fuego poco a poco por toda la pieza. Cuando pensaba en la mujer un fuerte sentimiento de posesividad se apoderaba de él, ni siquiera cuando pensaba en su antiguo planeta se ponía así. Debía de tratarse de otro de los efectos de la unión pero ahora tenía una nueva responsabilidad sobre los hombros. Desde que fue entregado a Freezer su única ocupación había sido sobrevivir, pero ahora ya no sólo se trataba de él, tenía que proteger a su mujer.

Bulma abrió en ese momento la puerta del iglú y le observó frotándose los ojos. Se acababa de levantar y verla con aquellos pantalones cortos ajustados le hizo plantearse seriamente si esa obsesión por poseerla sería normal.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, una hoguera? –Se acercó a él y el guerrero trinchó un trozo de carne en un palo ofreciéndoselo.

–Come. No podemos seguir desperdiciando reservas.

Bulma observó dubitativa la carne y finalmente le dio un mordisco. –Sssabe a pollzo –habló con la boca llena y el guerrero prefirió ignorarla. Nunca entendería esa manía de hablar mientras se comía, para los saiyajins era algo cuasi sagrado. La mujer pareció leer su disgusto y sonrió mientras tragaba. –No te gusta hablar mientras comes.

–Es una falta de educación para los saiyajins.

Sorprendida por su declaración, observó detenidamente al guerrero mientras despedazaba sin compasión una pieza gigantesca de carne. ¿Realmente tanto les disgustaba? Ella era muy impulsiva y reconocía que le encantaba hablar, pero tampoco permitiría que nadie tachara a Bulma Briefs como una mujer vulgar y sin modales. Así que decidió que dejaría al guerrero disfrutar de su comida tranquilo. A marchas forzadas consiguió acabarse su trozo de carne y se apoyó contra la pared. Vegeta le ofreció otro trozo pero ella lo rechazó con la mano.

–Estoy llena, no puedo comer más.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Que ya estaba llena? ¡Pero si apenas había probado bocado! –Tienes que comer más, mujer, no me extraña que tengas un potencial de combate tan bajo.

Bulma suspiró descansado sus manos entrecruzadas sobre su vientre. –Los terrícolas no podemos comer tanto. Créeme, nunca suelo comer tanto como lo he hecho ahora.

El guerrero meditó sus palabras y decidió no insistir más. Desconocía si era cierto que los terrícolas comían tan poco, pero de ser así no le extrañaba que fuesen tan débiles. Se comió su porción y después apagó el fuego, el cielo continuaba en ese tono crepuscular.

–¿En qué piensas?

Se cruzó de brazos y observó la cortina de agua que caía delante de ellos. –Mañana activaremos el portal e iremos en busca de Raddizt.

–¿Tu amigo?

El saiyajin no pudo evitar resoplar ante la ocurrencia de la mujer. Los soldados como él no tenían amigos, sólo compañeros de batalla y el único motivo por el que tenía un mejor concepto de un tercera clase como Raddizt era porque era el único saiyajin a parte de él que quedaba. –Cuando lleguemos a Namek harás todo lo que yo te diga.

–¿Disculpa? –Bulma no pudo evitar saltar como un muelle. –Creo que ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Vegeta se giró y la observó con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. –Ya has visto de lo que son capaces de hacer Freezer y sus hombres. Si no quieres acabar muerta, harás lo que yo te diga. –Bulma comenzó a boquear como un pez, un gesto que él se había dado cuenta que hacía cuando quería replicarle pero sabía que tenía razón.

–¡Tienes que aprender a ser más amable, Vegeta!

No tenía ganas de discutir con la mujer por su seguridad, en cualquier caso tenía claro que una vez que alcanzaran el planeta donde se encontraba Raddizt él tomaría las decisiones. El sólo hecho de pensar que la mujer pudiera ponerse en peligro hacía que todos sus instintos saiyajin se volvieran salvajes. –Lo que tú digas, mujer.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos pero decidió dejarlo pasar por alto. Intuía que la vida de Vegeta en la nave de Freezer debió de ser muy dura y probablemente él la veía como a una mujer débil que no se enteraba de nada. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo su carácter, aunque era muy rudo, cuando escarbabas en sus palabras podía leer su preocupación por ella. Era extraño, pero descifrar a aquel hombre se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo pasatiempo.

–Deberíamos descansar antes de partir mañana. –Se acercó a él y rodeándole con sus brazos la cintura que prácticamente no conseguía abarcarle, depositó un beso en su hombro y percibió el escalofrío que recorrió al guerrero. Vegeta simplemente se limitó a asentir.

–Mañana será un día largo.


End file.
